In related art, in a display device such as a liquid crystal display or an organic EL display, heat generated by driving of a display panel and the like is radiated outside of the display device. For example, in a display device of Patent Document 1, fans and radiators are provided between front holes formed on a display surface side of a display panel and back holes formed on a side opposite to the display surface in such a manner that the fans and the radiators overlap with the front holes and the back holes as viewed from the display surface side. In the display device having such a configuration, air is caused to flow from the front holes to the back holes or from the back holes to the front holes by the fans, which allows efficient heat radiation by the radiators. In addition, in a thin display device of Patent Document 2, speaker grilles covered with punched metals having a number of small-diameter holes are provided on respective sides of a screen, and light-blocking grilles are provided on inner sides of the speaker grilles. In the thin display device having such a configuration, heat generated by a board located inside a cabinet is dissipated through the small-diameter holes formed in the light-blocking grilles and the punched metals.